


world class piece of art

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Geography of Global Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: After the model UN, things heat up.





	

After the model UN, the study group goes out to a celebratory dinner. Annie is so, so grateful to her friends, but she’s also still recovering from her temper tantrum, so she gives them a raincheck.

Annie goes to her locker to collect her books, and then stops back into the room where it all happened, just to look at the microphones and posters and timers before they’re all put away. There’s a kind of beauty in the way it all looks in the twilight, frozen like Pompeii. Something moves in the corner, and Annie gasps an exaggerated gasp.

“Just me.” That voice, that aggravating and alluring voice; she would know it anywhere.

“Annie Kim,” she says, trying to make the words sound like a challenge. She walks towards the other girl, who is sitting in the first row of the audience. They sit for a moment, not facing each other, not talking. 

“So, what, did you come here to gloat?” She turns to face Annie Kim, gets a whiff of strawberry gum and vanilla perfume.

Annie Kim adjusts her glasses. Annie always wanted glasses when she was growing up, to fit the smart kid image, but now she thinks they might be a pain. For example, what if you wanted to kiss someone who also wore glasses? What if the two of you were both so stubborn that neither would blink first?

“Did _you_?” It’s infuriating how right Annie Kim is.

“God, do you always have to be like that?”

“What, right?” She smirks, right up in Annie’s face. “You’re exactly the same way.” Did Annie Kim just compliment her? Whatever it was, she’ll take it. She holds Annie Kim’s stare.

“You should have won today, you know,” she murmurs, letting her eyes drop shyly. They’re close enough to murmur, probably close enough that Annie Kim could decipher her words from the vibrations of her voice box alone.

“’Should have’ doesn’t count for anything.”

“No, I mean, Professor Cligoris wasn’t playing fairly, it was your game, and we just stole it, you and Vicki worked so hard on everything, and—” Annie is rambling, and Annie Kim’s smile is growing, wolfish and predatory and smug and perfect.

“What do I have to do to make you shut up?” she says. Annie opens her mouth to form a reply, ever the teacher’s pet, and Annie Kim puts her finger up to Annie’s lips, answering her own question.

This is more than the rush from any speech, any final exam. Annie watches Annie Kim’s pupils dilate, and pushes her finger away to kiss her on the lips.

It’s a cruel joke that the best five minutes of her romantic life have been with her sworn enemy. When it comes time to part ways, they both know there isn’t going to be dinner and a movie.

"Call me,” Annie says, “next time there’s a competition.”

Annie Kim does.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from pretty girl by hayley kiyoko
> 
> come check out communityrarepairs.tumblr.com!


End file.
